sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Henry Jackman
Henry Pryce Jackman (born 1974) is an English composer, conductor, arranger, pianist, musician, and songwriter. He is best known for composing major hit films such as Kong: Skull Island, X-Men: First Class, Wreck-It Ralph, Captain Phillips, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: Civil War, Kick-Ass, Kick-Ass 2, Big Hero 6 and The Interview, as well as the video games Uncharted 4: A Thief's End and Just Cause 3. Life and career Jackman was born in Hillingdon, London. He studied classical music at St. Paul's Cathedral Choir School, Eton College, Framlingham College and University of Oxford. Jackman has done programming and production work with artists including Mike Oldfield (Voyager), Sally Oldfield (Flaming Star), Trevor Horn/Art of Noise (The Seduction of Claude Debussy), Elton John and Gary Barlow. He co-produced Seal's unreleased 2001 album Togetherland. "This Could Be Heaven", released from the album, was also co-written by Jackman and used on the movie The Family Man and included on the deluxe edition of Seal's compilation album Hits. Jackman has released three albums, Utopia (2003), Transfiguration (2005) and Acoustica (2007; with Augustus Isadore). Jackman had various minor roles on film scores since 2006, generally working with mentor Hans Zimmer, including for The Da Vinci Code (music programmer), The Dark Knight (music arranger) and additional music for Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, At World's End, The Simpsons Movie, Kung Fu Panda and Hancock. In 2009, Jackman, Zimmer and John Powell won the 2008 Annie Award for Music in an Animated Television Production or Short Form for their work on DreamWorks Animation's Secrets of the Furious Five (a sequel to Kung Fu Panda). He has since composed soundtracks for Monsters vs. Aliens, Henri IV, Gulliver's Travels, X-Men: First Class, Winnie the Pooh, Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter, Wreck-It Ralph and Captain America: The Winter Soldier. His first major video game score was Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. Family Henry Pryce Jackman is the son of keyboardist and arranger Andrew Pryce Jackman, who was a member of The Syn and worked for many years with Chris Squire of Yes. His uncle Gregg Jackman is a sound engineer and producer who has worked with the King's Singers and Barclay James Harvest; Henry and his uncle both worked on Moa's 1999 album Universal. His grandfather, Bill Jackman, played clarinet on "When I'm Sixty-Four" on The Beatles' Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Discography Singles *Mike Oldfield, "Women of Ireland" (1997): co-produced, programming *Elton John & LeAnn Rimes, "Written in the Stars" (1999): programming *Jocelyn Brown, "I Believe" (1999): programming, mixing *Seal, "This Could Be Heaven" (2000): co-written, co-produced, programming Albums *Mike Oldfield, Voyager (1997): co-produced, programming *Sally Oldfield, Flaming Star *Conner Reeves, Earthbound (1998): programming *Michael Gordon, Weather (1998): production, sound design *Art of Noise, The Seduction of Claude Debussy (1999): "Born on a Sunday" co-produced, co-written *Moa, Universal (1999): writing, producing, mixing *Maryanna Matiss, Time to Fly (2001): writing, producing, mixing *Seal, Togetherland (2001/unreleased): producing, programming *Hans Zimmer, The Holiday OST (2006): co-writing *''Vantage Point'' OST (2008): co-writing *various artists, Monsters vs. Aliens OST (2009): writing Solo albums *''Utopia'' (WestOneMusic, 2003) *''Transfiguration'' (KPM Music, 2005) *''Acoustica'' (KPM Music, 2007) Film scores Main Composer Other Television scores Video game scores Awards and nominations External links *Henry Jackman on Myspace *Henry Jackman at IMDB *Interview Henry Jackman at FilmMusicSite Category:Henry Jackman Category:1974 births Category:Alumni of the University of Oxford Category:Annie Award winners Category:English film score composers Category:English keyboardists Category:English television composers Category:English male composers Category:Living people Category:Male film score composers Category:People from Hillingdon Category:Video game composers Category:Resident Evil composers Category:Hans Zimmer Category:John Powell (film composer) Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:John Debney Category:Brian Tyler Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Blake Neely Category:Jasha Klebe Category:Matthew Margeson Category:Richard Jacques Category:Kazuma Jinnouchi Category:Atli Örvarsson Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Steve Mazzaro Category:Junkie XL Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Christopher Willis Category:Alan Silvestri Category:Michael A. Levine Category:Ryeland Allison Category:Bruce Fowler Category:Marc Shaiman Category:John Ashton Thomas Category:Jacob Shea Category:Pinar Toprak Category:Dominic Lewis Category:Bobby Tahouri Category:Christian Vorländer Category:Mark Mancina Category:Dave Metzger Category:Don L. Harper Category:Clay Duncan